powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Magik097
stop adding users that don't fit. Stop making stuff up about Fairy Tail characters, you are adding them to powers they have never had. Seriously, stop it. neither law or universe one manipulate reality, neither gildarts nor eileen can create formulated blasts. You are making stuff up that never occured at any time in fairy tail. So knock it off.SageM (talk) 19:55, October 31, 2017 (UTC)SageM I have read the entire manga from the very beginning. And I am a member of the fairy tail wikia as well. And I know for a fact that most of the additions are incorrect. I would never have told that you were one of those antipatical fanboys, conviced knowing absolutely everything.Magik097 Neither Law nor Universe One are reality warping magic. And this is even confirmed on the fairy tail wikia. Which I don't believe you have actually read if you are posting them on there. further more, none of the additions to magic intuition have it. magic intuition is to have intuitive understand of ALL forms of magic, which has only been confirmed and demonstrated to belong too August and Bluenote. Lucy, rufus, eileen, meredy nor any of the other characters you have added have intuition over all forms of magic. Also Rufus's power doesn't give him intuition over all magic, if he did then he would be able to copy dragon slayer magic, but he can't and he has never been shown too. You are making up facts that have never been demonstrated or proven in the manga. And all the information listed on the fairy tail wikia is considered to be canon, anything else you have posted which is not confirmed on the fairy tail wikia is considered false and would be removed from the edits on this wikia. Just to let you know, before adding something on a wiki I go straight to look the OFFICAL source (example; the chapters online of the Fairy Tail manga).Magik097 Also, Jellals magic is not elemental, its cosmic. I think your confusing Jellal with the character from Rave Master, and if your talking about the flame of rebuke, thats not really using elemental magic as he can't actually control it. he can only summon it as it uses up all his magic power in order to do so. And this shows both your poor memory and you complete ignorance! A small first clue, what did Jellal give to Natsu in the Nirvana saga? A small second clue, why Jelal can use Abyss Break?Magik097 Double check your facts before you add anyone else to this wikia.SageM (talk) 20:25, October 31, 2017 (UTC)SageM Jellal cannot use or control the flame of rebuke, it uses up all his magic power just to summon it. Meaning that he isn't a user of elemental magic. Abyss Break isn't technically a true elemental spell, yes it might use elemental magic to power it, but its not a true elemental magic. Its a dark/forbidden magic, not elemental. Also some of those fairy tail wikia additions that you think I am a fanboy of were added by me from the manga and anime. So yes, I do know what I am talking about. So no, Jellal is not a user.SageM (talk) 20:53, October 31, 2017 (UTC)SageM Also if you actually read the wikia, it clearly says that Abyss break is an Uncategorized spell, meaning that its NOT-ELEMENTAL. And it also states that Jellal cannot truly use the flame of rebuke, as it drains all his magic just to summon it. So tell me again, how is he a user of elemental magic when he can't even use or control the most basic element? from the fairy tail wikia on jellal- "According to Jellal, creating these flames uses up virtually all of his Magic." He can't even use it, thus he can't be a user.SageM (talk) 20:58, October 31, 2017 (UTC)SageM Last time: Manipulations have Generation as default. Water Magic has Water Manipulation = it has Water Generation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, November 6, 2017 (UTC)